Kurama's Holiday Blues
by AlunaSama
Summary: Request from Rachel: All Kurama wants to do is spend Time with Tamaki on Christmas Eve...but multiple circumstances seem to be in the way! OOC, OC, Cameos Oh my! Inside Jokes Galore! But if you get a cheep laugh, my day is made. Oneshot.


Tamaki and Kurama were walking down the street, hand in hand. Snow was falling gently and piling up on the side walk and grass, but the roads we so busy and still warm they stayed clear. Kurama took a deep breathe, watching the fog in the air as he breathed out. He turned and looked to Tamaki.

"It's really cold, isn't it?" he asked, undoing their hands and putting his arm around her, pulling her close. Tamaki blushed and nodded.

"It is cold." she said, smiling, "It doesn't bother me much..for obvious reasons..but I know it's cold." she said. Kurama took a deep breathe.

"I know.." he said, smiling. The air was very crisp and clean today, he liked it, "So where do you want to go?"

"You can pick if you want.." said Tamaki, looking down, "But I kind of would like to go to the movies." she said, "I'll pay for it!"

"You don't have to pay for it. I think a movie is just fine." said Kurama, rubbing Tamaki's head and messing her hair up a little, "Was there something you wanted to see?" he asked before seeing a shadow passing overhead.

"Did you see that...?" asked Tamaki, looking up for the source of the shadow, "It was..so close.." she said, worried. She turned around when she heard some hooves hitting the pavement. There was a red sleigh...lead by reindeer.

"...Is that supposed to be Santa Claus?!" asked Kurama, shocked to see such a thing, "What..?" He pulled Tamaki closer and put her behind him, trying to make sure it wasn't some sort of enemy. A small girl stepped out of the sleigh, with brown hair and red eyes.

"I'll be taking this!" said the girl, grabbing Tamaki's arm. Kurama pushed her down.

"You can't have her!" he said, standing in front of Tamaki. Tamaki blinked.

"..Yeah, you can't have me.." she said, a little sheepishly. She pulled her arm away from the smaller girl, who she now noticed was, indeed, dressed up like Santa Claus.

"But someone ask for her for Christmas!" said the girl, looking up at Kurama innocently.

"Who?" asked Kurama, crossing his arms and trying to stay cool about the whole thing...this girl didn't seem to have her head on straight. The girl smiled and, by poking Kurama, used Christmas magic to make Kurama fall asleep on the spot!

"Customer Confidentiality." she said over Kurama's passed out body, before managing to grab Tamaki. Tamaki, who would have normally been able to fight back, was also instantly put to sleep. She fell to the ground in a heap and was dragged along into the sleigh.

Kurama woke up about 10 minutes later, lost and confused and not sure if he remembered what had just happened correctly..Santa had just kidnapped Tamaki!? He pulled out his cape and put it on, flying after the way he hoped the sleigh went – to the north pole.

It was an amazing flight..he flew through so much snow and along side birds...he didn't even realize he could fly. Unfortunately, realizing he couldn't really fly made him drop to the ground instantly like an old time-y cartoon..he walked the rest of the way, which thankfully wasn't long.

When Kurama made it to the north pole, he looked around for a few minutes at all of the elves ands buildings and reindeer running a muck and saw Santa's workshop. He took out his rose and made the rose whip, and ran inside. Santa had Tamaki wrapped up with a bow, her head exposed for breathing.

Kurama ran to her and cut the wrapping, but as he did a giant cage fell on top of him.

"You can't take the Christmas Present!" complained Santa, coming out of the back room, "Someone very good asked for her and I can't say no."

"But you can't kidnap people either, you are supposed to be good!" said Kurama.

"I am being good! Tamaki likes this person!" said Santa, putting her foot on the ground. Tamaki blinked.

"Like...so I know them...?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah..their name is Kurama." said Santa, checking their list, 'I got a request for them about June...I have a picture right here and..." Santa stopped reading and dropped the file, "..I made a mistake..." she said, obviously in despair.

Tamaki blushed a bit, "You asked Santa for me for Christmas?" she asked, looking over to Kurama.

"..I didn't mean too, I guess Santa really does see me when I'm sleeping.." he said, face palming. He took a deep breathe and grabbed Santa's collar through the bars of the cage, "Listen..are you really Santa?" he asked, "You are a little girl.

"I'm Santa..." she said, "Let me go so I can lift the cage up..." she begged. Kurama nodded and let her go. Santa pressed the button and the cage lifted.

"Well..I guess you can take her home then..since she was your present..." she said, obviously still feeling bad. Tamaki felt sorry for her and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, Santa, I can understand where you were coming from. Just don't kidnap people anymore okay.." said Tamaki, patting her on the head. Santa smiled.

"Okay! I'll be a good girl from now on!" said Santa, before running to a large sack and pulling out a gift, "This is Tamaki's gift! I'll give it to you now too, lighten the sleigh a bit." she said. Tamaki accepted it, looking at the packaging for a while. It was shaped like a book.

"Thank you!" she said with a smile. Suddenly a man came up behind Santa Claus and pulled out a gun.

"Put down the present and no one gets hurt!" he said. Tamaki blinked, being the only one holding a present.

"Me?" she asked, dropping the present immediately, not wanting to get someone hurt. The man walked up and picked up the package.

"Now that I have the present back, I can take over the world!" the man said, lifting it up. Santa looked at him and tackled him.

"No! You can't take my presents!" she said, trying to get it back.

"Santa, be careful! You could get shot!" yelled Kurama, trying to keep her from..well, getting shot. She was Santa after all, she had to deliver presents for Christmas.

Tamaki froze the gunman's gun hand with her ice powers, "Well he said he was going to take over the world! We can't let him do that!" she said, going to Santa's side and grabbing the present. "What could this possibly be that it could take over the world..?" she asked, looking over it.

The gunman was shocked, "How did you do that?!" he asked, struggling. He tried to stand, but Santa was now sitting comfortably on his legs. She laughed.

"Tamaki is a strong Ice Demon!" she said, knowing these things. Kurama rubbed his head..it wasn't screwed on straight today, not at all. He bent over and ripped the gun from the ice, causing the gunman so pain.

"Just in case.." he said, looking over to Tamaki. Tamaki smiled and began to tear open the packaging to the present.

"..Death Note?" asked Tamaki, looking at a small black notebook with thin pages. The man struggled some more.

"That's mine anyway!" said the man, "It's my Death Note!" he still tried to kick up his legs, but Santa was just a little to heavy.

"I think the narration just called me fat..." said Santa airily before snapping back to reality, "You are on the naughty list, Light Yagami. So I gave it to someone who wouldn't use it!" said Santa, clapping her hands together like it was the best idea ever.

"...So wait, I didn't really get a present then did I?" asked Tamaki, a little crushed.

"...Well no, I just didn't give you the real one yet. I was going to on Christmas, but I was afraid that guy would come after it any day now so.." said Santa, touching the tips of her fingers nervously, having not meant to make Tamaki upset.

Kurama started to break the ice off of the gun by making a small plant burrow into it. "Tamaki. Santa. Stand up. This man is a wanted criminal." he said, going to take care of the problem, "I'm actually a government agent." he added, pointing the gun at Light.

"...What?" asked Tamaki, standing up and backing away from Kurama before he had a chance to pull the trigger. Kurama sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I have been chasing this man for a while now. I never thought he would come straight to me." he said, looking over to Tamaki with a smile, "Cover your eyes."

Tamaki nodded and covered her eyes, not wanting to see him fire. The moment Santa got up and ran from Kurama's pointed gun, Light stood up and stared Kurama down.

"You aren't going to take me down that easily!" he said, taking another gun out and pointing it at Kurama.

Kurama backed up a step, his gun still pointed, "You aren't going to shoot. You'd have to shoot everyone here." he said, looking around and seeing hundreds on hundreds of elves.

"I don't care." Light panted, "I only need to shoot one Bullet to get my way." he said, pointing the gun at Tamaki. Tamaki flinched.

"..Kurama, ignore him!" she said, not afraid, "..Just pull the trigger!" she said, not going to let whatever dastardly criminal Kurama had been chasing in secret get away just because of her. Kurama's gun was shaking obviously.

"Lower the gun, or I'll shoot the girl." said Light, taking a deep breathe. Kurama closed his eyes and lowered the gun.

"Good." said Light. However, Kurama heard the sound of a gunshot. His eyes shot open and-

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kurama's eyes shot open to stare at the wretched device he knew as an alarm clock. He took a deep breathe, closing them back, "I hate scary dreams.." he said, snuggling closer into the bundle of warmth into his arms that was Tamaki. A cold sweat almost broke out. Tamaki was also waking up from the sound.

"Good morning..did we leave the TV on last night?" asked Tamaki, staring at the DVD Menu screen for Death Note the Movie.

"Apparently...my little brother must have came in and turned on the DVD player though, I could have sworn we were watching Christmas Specials.." said Kurama, slightly groggy. Tamaki tossed in his arms and got a little closer.

"I guess...I bet he wrote on our feet or something." she joked, surprised he hadn't wrote on Kurama's face or anything.

Kurama smiled, "Tamaki...." he began, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked, not moving.

"Don't get shot. Ever." he said, grabbing the back of her head and pushing it into his chest. Tamaki giggled.

"I'll do my best." she said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Suddenly, Kokoda burst into the room with a water gun, "Time to get up love birds!" he said, pumping it and spraying Kurama and Tamaki all over.

"Wh-what the heck?" asked Tamaki, covering herself with the blanket to not get wet. Kurama was hit square in the face.

"What are you doing, Kokoda?!" asked Kurama, forcing himself out of the bed to go and kill his little brother.

"Getting you wet of course." said Kokoda, giving the gun a threatening pump. Tamaki, who had tried to sit up for a moment to see what was going on, was promptly shot in the chest. Kurama was trying to ignore the fact she was wearing a white T-Shirt at the time. She fell down dramatically.

"Kokoda!" he said in shock, running to Tamaki's side. Tamaki gave a few fake coughs.

"I'm sorry..Kurama...I couldn't keep my promise.." she said, cupping his face gently. Kurama held her hand.

"It's okay, I'll get revenge.." he said, before running after his brother. Kokoda ran away and laughed.

"Don't be so mean, It's Christmas! Santa left you guys presents!" he said, trying to make it to the Christmas Tree. Kurama got a dark feeling in his stomach.

"I am not sure if I want to open them..." he said, going to have unpleasant memories of that dream for many..many days to come.


End file.
